Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle! Current Global events Latest Global Cards Quest top banner 317.png|link=Crossover Campaign Event the strongest rivals big.png|link=The Strongest Rivals Event last battle big.png|link=A Lone Warrior's Last Battle Event Android 16 Strike.png|link=Gentle Destroyer Event Savage Sovereign big.png|link=Savage Sovereign Event Training in the clouds big.png|DAILY Training in the Clouds|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|STRIKE Enough talk ! Time for an Epic Showdown|link=Enough talk ! Time for an Epic Showdown File:Quest mode big.png|QUEST Story Mode|link=Quest Mode Guide LRgokuGIFbase.gif|link=Everlasting Legend Super Saiyan Goku Thumb 1007810.png|link=Immovable Entity Super Saiyan Goku Thumb 1005360.png|link=Furious Limit-Breaking Super Saiyan Goku Pan (GT) (Bee) base.png|link=Cosmic Dawdler Pan (GT) (Honey) Thum 1002810.png|link=Frontline Battle Bardock (Giant Ape) Thumb_1006490.png|link= Ballowing War Cry Shugesh (Giant Ape) ToraSSRAGL.png|link= Explicit Tactics Tora (Giant Ape) Thumb_1006480.png|link= Exquisite Assault Fasha (Giant Ape) Thumb_1006500.png|link= Cataclysmic Force Borgos (Giant Ape) Thum 1003990.png|link=The Last Instant Transmission Super Saiyan Goku (GBL) Current Japanese events Latest Japanese Cards Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|Turtle School Training|link=Turtle_School_Training|linktext=Turtle School Training Event_Korin_tower_big.png|Training at Korin Tower|link=Training_at_Korin_Tower|linktext=Training at Korin Tower Event Big Bucks Hercule big.png|Big Bucks Hercule Challenge|link=Big_Bucks_Hercule_Challenge|linktext=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event Training in the clouds big.png|Training in the Clouds|link=Training_in_the_Clouds|linktext=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|Enough talk ! Time for an Epic Showdown|link=Enough_talk_!_Time_for_an_Epic_Showdown|linktext=Enough talk ! Time for an Epic Showdown Event Rose big.png|link=http://dbz-dokkanbattle.wikia.com/wiki/Beautiful_Rose%27s_Horror|linktext=Horror of the Beautiful Rose Event Vegito Blue big.png|link=http://dbz-dokkanbattle.wikia.com/wiki/Burning_in_Blue_Flame|linktext=Blazing Blue Flame Thum 1009330.png|Ultimate Blue Ki Super Saiyan God SS Vegito|link=Ultimate Blue Ki Super Saiyan God SS Vegito|linktext=Ultimate Blue Ki Super Saiyan God SS Vegito Thum 1009320.png|Limited Fusion Super Saiyan God SS Vegito|link=Limited Fusion Super Saiyan God SS Vegito|linktext=Limited Fusion Super Saiyan God SS Vegito Thum 1009350.png|Stained Rose Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black|link=Stained Rose Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black|linktext=Stained Rose Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black Thum 1009340.png|Noble Idea Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black|link=Noble Idea Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black|linktext=Noble Idea Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black Thum 1009510.png|God of Rebellion Zamasu|link=God of Rebellion Zamasu|linktext=God of Rebellion Zamasu Thum 1009160.png|Dangerous Sense of Justice Zamasu|link=Dangerous Sense of Justice Zamasu|linktext=Dangerous Sense of Justice Zamasu Thum 1008870.png|Hope of Humanity Super Saiyan Trunks (Future)|link=Hope of Humanity Super Saiyan Trunks (Future)|linktext=Hope of Humanity Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) Thum 1008860.png|Cure for Darkness Trunks (Teen) (Future)|link=Cure for Darkness Trunks (Teen) (Future)|linktext=Cure for Darkness Trunks (Teen) (Future) Thum 1008880.png|Resistance to Destruction Mai (Future)|link=Resistance to Destruction Mai (Future)|linktext=Resistance to Destruction Mai (Future) Thum 1008920.png|Miraculous Kamehameha Super Saiyan Goku|link=Miraculous Kamehameha Super Saiyan Goku|linktext=Miraculous Kamehameha Super Saiyan Goku Thum 1008930.png|Compulsive Kamehameha Super Saiyan Gohan (Teen)|link=Compulsive Kamehameha Super Saiyan Gohan (Teen)|linktext=Compulsive Kamehameha Super Saiyan Gohan (Teen) Thum 1008940.png|Passionate Kamehameha Super Saiyan Goten (Kid)|link=Passionate Kamehameha Super Saiyan Goten (Kid)|linktext=Passionate Kamehameha Super Saiyan Goten (Kid) Thumb Videl STRSSR.png|Daring Desperate Attack Videl|link=Daring Desperate Attack Videl|linktext=Daring Desperate Attack Videl Thumb Trunkskid SRAGL.png|Inherited Finishing Blow Trunks (Kid)|link=Inherited Finishing Blow Trunks (Kid)|linktext=Inherited Finishing Blow Trunks (Kid) Thumb piccolo strike dokkan.png|Brainstormed Combat Tactics Piccolo|link=Brainstormed Combat Tactics Piccolo|linktext=Brainstormed Combat Tactics Piccolo Navigation World Tournament Links New contributors please read this PLEASE NOTE: This wiki may contain spoilers, please read at your own risk! DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE Timeline of Events Vote What do you think about the tournaments postponement ? It has really pissed me off My feels hurt but I can wait It is just another strategy by Bandai for DS consumption Not bothered I don’t play tournament Poll Results Page Recent Activity Category:Browse